


Ring Me

by CalamityK



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, hahahahahahahahaha, im sorry, there's no smut but there is a cockring, this is a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/pseuds/CalamityK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rings; Larry</p>
<p>It's not a wedding without a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pumpkinpiechey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpiechey/gifts).



> I do 1 word 1 pairing prompts on tumblr
> 
> My tumblr is [bumstagram](http://bumstagram.tumblr.com/)
> 
> this is for blowcasters :)

 

Harry’s hand is sweating a bit where it’s clutched in Louis’s but he just squeezes harder.

 

They’ve been planning this day forever, and it’s finally here.

 

Louis is smiling up at him, Zayn and Niall keep whispering to each other on the side lines, Liam looks a bit angry because his suit is too tight, and somewhere in the crowd both their mums are praying that nothing goes wrong. It’s perfect. Just how they imagined it really.

 

The priest is droning on in the background and Harry should probably be listening. It is his wedding after all.

 

But all he can focus on is how happy he is and how perfect Louis looks in his blue suit. Louis is beaming, his smile never wavers, not even when Harry stumbles through his vows.

 

It almost feels like a dream everything is so perfect. 

 

It's like he’s moving through water as he reaches into his jacket for Louis’s ring. It’s slim and silver and it fits snugly when he slides it on Louis’s left ring finger.

 

Louis smiles wider, handing quaking a bit as Harry holds his own hand out and waits. He hasn’t seen the ring Louis picked for him. They wanted to keep the rings a surprise.

 

Louis fumbles in his jacket pocket to get a grasp on the ring, and when he does his smile falters. His arm stills halfway and his eyes widen.

 

Zayn snickers behind Harry and there’s a sharp metallic cling as something falls from Louis’s jacket and hits the altar, bouncing down a step into full view of the crowd.

 

They both look down at the same time. What Harry expects to see is his wedding ring.

 

What Harry does _not_ expect to see is a shiny silver cock ring with three conjoined loops, wobbling blissfully from side to side, like it’s not on display in front of his entire family, and a church.

 

Everything feels like it’s in slow motion as he looks back up to meet Louis’s horrified gaze. Harry can tell Louis didn’t know it was in there just by the look in his eyes.

 

The older boy opens and closes his mouth a few times before he clears his throat, and slowly bends to pick it up. Harry sees Johanna in the front row covering her face, Lottie giggling beside her.

 

When Louis rises again his cheeks have reddened and he’s plastered on a smile.

 

“Well, um, looks like I won’t be putting your ring on you until tonight.” He says.

 

Harry blushes, someone in the crowd squawks, Zayn and Niall both double over laughing, and the priest faints.

 

Somehow, it’s still perfect.

 

_Fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> did you expect anything else from me?
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr is [bumstagram](http://bumstagram.tumblr.com/)


End file.
